


It Gives a Lovely Light

by hesterbyrde



Series: What Carries Weight [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Dom Phil Coulson, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Guns, No Spoilers, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sub Melinda May, Top Phil Coulson, Wax Play, Who needs plot, bottom melinda May, candle play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesterbyrde/pseuds/hesterbyrde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Special delivery for Director Phil Coulson.</p>
<p>Box contains three paraffin candles.</p>
<p>Signed for by Agent Melinda May.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Gives a Lovely Light

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, now that Age of Ultron and the Season 2 finale of AOS are out. If you haven't seen either, don't worry. There's no spoilers in this fic, as it falls somewhere between episode 2x12 and 2x14. Also, while this is part of my long running series, this one more or less stands alone.
> 
> This fic centers around wax play, or the erotic use of melted candle wax on the skin of a submissive. It's lots of fun, but if you choose to partake, please please please be careful and do your research about what sorts of candles to use ect. This is not meant to be a how-to.
> 
> As always, thanks to my beta-readers KaminaDuck and HexMeridian.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

My candle burns at both ends;  
It will not last the night;  
But ah, my foes, and oh, my friends—  
It gives a lovely light!

-Edna St. Vincent Millay

***

Range time used to be relaxing for Coulson. Back when he was younger, and more practiced, the experience of spending time at the range was like going to church. Action informing thought and practice. Everything felt familiar and quiet and under his control.

Chamber round.

Safety off.

Take aim.

Exhale.

Fire.

Repeat.

It wasn't so easy to relax at the range these days. And being out of practice was only partly to blame. Sure, paperwork replacing good old fashioned ritualized practice was part of the problem, but there was more to it than that. The world was getting bigger and scarier, and Coulson knew that shouldering all that weight was eventually going to get to him. It hadn't yet, but he wasn't naïve enough to think it wouldn't catch up to him eventually. And no amount of expertise in firearms was going to save him.

He decided he'd had enough for the day. His marks weren't that bad. Not as good as when he was with Strike Team Delta, but having the Amazing Hawkeye as a marksmanship coach definitely gave him an edge back then. But he could still hold his own with most of the other agents. Though Skye's skills with a sniper rifle had blossomed under May's care.

As he was dismantling the rifle, his phone buzzed. It was a message from Melinda. She had sent him a picture of a paraffin candle burning on his nightstand. Apparently, the delivery they had been waiting on arrived today. All thought of methodical and regimented gun care went out the window as he hurried to put his equipment away and race upstairs.

He entered his quarters to find that there wasn't just the one candle on the bedside table. Melinda had placed dozens of candles all over his room, casting the room in a sharp relief of golden light and inky shadow. And three tall candles in glass containers stood by the bed, with an inch of wax already melted in them. He closed the door just as Melinda was stepping out of his bathroom, wrapped in a fluffy white towel with steam curling out after her.

“That was fast.” she remarked dryly, a seductive smirk curling her lovely mouth.

“This seemed like it could be a better use of my time than failing at marksmanship.” He replied, easing towards her and sliding his hands around her waist, fingers digging into the plush terrycloth. She pressed herself against him, tipping her head up to receive a delicious, open-mouthed kiss. There was nothing hurried or forced. Just a languid tangle of tongues and soft moans traded between the two of them. “You've been busy.” Phil whispered, dragging his mouth along the still damp skin of her neck.

“You seem like you could use a chance to relax.” Melinda answered, sliding her hands under his t-shirt and feeling the solid strength of his body against hers. “We don't have to mess with the candles tonight, but if you want to, the sheet covering your bed is one I stole from the Bus, so we don't have to worry about getting wax on it. We can just strip it off and toss it when we're done.” she cast her eyes around the room admiring her handiwork and when she saw Phil's amused smile, she lifted one shoulder in an easy shrug. “What can I say? I got excited.”

He laughed a little then. “You're right. I think I could use a little relaxation.” Phil replied, idly running his fingers though her wet hair. “Do you want to play tonight? Or just experiment.”

“I'm game if you are.” she answered, impishly. “What did you have in mind?”

He kissed her again, pausing for a moment to suck on her bottom lip. “Nothing too elaborate. But maybe a little different.”

“Sounds good.” she said with an indulgent sigh.

He nodded a little to himself, studying her face. “You know the drill.” he said after a moment. “Safe word, please? Not that I think we'll need it.”

Her smile widened as she dropped her head against his chest, breathing in the smell of gun oil and aftershave on his clothes. “Serendipity.” she whispered.

He dipped his head so that his lips were right behind her ear, tickling her as he spoke. “Take off the towel, go lie on the bed face down, and wait for me.”

“Yes, sir.” she replied, immediately peeling herself away from him and moving to the bed. She let the the towel slide to the floor, the air raising goosebumps on her damp skin.

Phil watched her go, her bare ass swaying so invitingly as she walked. Then, he set to work divesting himself of his clothes until he was clad only in his boxers and undershirt. He fetched some lotion from the bathroom and returned to find Melinda spread out obediently on the bed, with her head pillowed on her forearms. She watched him cross to her and her face was open, trusting, and beautifully curious.

He reached out and touched her, dragging his hand down her shoulder, feeling each rib as it passed under his fingers. When he reached the sumptuous curve of her ass he gave a light squeeze that elicited a small sound from her throat and a twitch of arousal in his already half hard cock. A wicked little smile played on Melinda's face, but other than that she was docile as a lamb.

Phil squeezed a generous portion of the cream into his hands, rubbing them together to warm it before sliding his slick fingers down the plane of Melinda's back. She sucked in a long breath, arching into his touch, but didn't make a sound. Her eyes fluttered closed as he worked. Each muscle got its share of attention as he sought tension and worked it out alternating pressure with long, sumptuous strokes.

He marveled at how relaxed she was when his hands were on her. He manipulated her arms to better access muscles in her shoulder and she was as pliant as could be, allowing him to arrange her however it suited him. It was a beautiful sight that stole Phil's breath. Melinda was such a closed and contained person outside of these walls. An immovable force as unyielding as a mountain, sometimes even to him. But here, when his hands were on her she let go without hesitation or reservation.

“Turn over.” He whispered in here ear. She did so, rolling onto her back as he pulled himself up to lie between her legs which curled lazily around him. He stared at her for a long while, smoothing her dark hair over her ear before kissing her gently. She barely moved under him, instead making as much of herself available as possible. He followed the line of her throat with his lips until he could suck one of her nipples into his mouth. That drug a low groan from her which was answered by a nip of his teeth. She hissed but didn't jerk away. 

He could hurt her, he realized, as he nibbled along the curvature of her breast. Not for the first time, obviously, but perhaps for the first time with any clarity. Without passion or emotion overwhelming him. He could hurt her and up to a point (probably a farther point than he was comfortable with) she would let him. Even welcome it. She certainly had so far. And while she had never been a mouthy or disobedient submissive, she had changed over the last few months. She had grown impossibly more trusting and pliant each time she submitted and the end seemed far from in sight. 

Phil leaned down and kissed her again, sliding his tongue into her mouth and grinding a little against her hips, feeling her give underneath him. “Let me always be worthy of this.” his mind whispered.

When he pulled back, he smiled down at her. “Ready to try those?” he asked, nodding to the three candles on the nightstand.

“I am.” she replied, his smile echoing on her face. “I hope you approve of my color choices.” 

He glanced up, really looking at them for the first time and he snorted with laughter. “Red, white, and blue. How well you know me.” he said shaking his head.

“I'd like to think so by now.” she answered, giving a serpentine shimmy against the bed.

Phil reached over and selected the white candle, swirling a little of the wax around the jar. “You've never done this before?” he asked.

“I've spilled candle wax on myself, but actually playing with it, no.”

“Well, neither have I. Giving or receiving.” he said, waving the candle under his nose and finding it to be unscented. “So, I'm going to test a little on myself first. Just so I know what it feels like.”

She nodded, and watched with rapt attention as he drizzled a little of the wax onto the inside of his own forearm. When it touched his skin, the air escaped his lungs with a surprised huff. They both watched as the white wax dribbled down his arm in long lines, and in a few seconds it was cool enough to peel away revealing reddened skin beneath. He shrugged and remarked, “Not too bad.” as he ran his fingers over his skin. “But I think I might find more interesting places to use it.” His eyes slid over to Melinda who placidly laid back against the pillows and waited. Phil swirled the wax around the jar again, and then fixed her with a pointed look. “Feel free to talk to me. Use the color system. However you need to communicate, okay?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Ready?” he asked, raising the candle as if he were giving a toast.

“Yes, sir.” came the reply with a firm nod.

Phil tipped the candle over, splashing a line of wax down her breast bone. As soon as the wax hit her skin, she arched off the bed with a little shout of surprise. “Too much?” he asked, and she vigorously shook her head. 

“Just... sharper than I imagined.” she answered, her voice a little breathy. “But it's fine. I think I'll acclimate.”

He nodded, waited for her breath to even a bit, and poured another line of wax diagonally from beneath the curve of her breast to just above her navel. She hissed and moaned, but stayed still this time.

“Hmm.” Phil mused as he switched to the blue candle, painting a line that mirrored the previous diagonal. “I could turn you into a work of art.”

“You could.” she said, shuddering as the wax cooled.

“If you weren't already a work of art.”

“When did you become such a sap, Phil?” she laughed, though his name was choked off when he poured a pool of blue wax into the hollow of her navel, rivulets running out along her abs in several directions. She gritted her teeth and tried not to squirm as he arched a playful eyebrow. “Touche, sir.” she responded, shuddering against the burn.

“Are you enjoying this?” Phil asked, caressing her hip with his free hand. “Because I feel like a kid with crayons.”

She nodded, taking a steadying breath. “I am.”

“Think we could have more fun with this?”

“Oh definitely. Could be even more fun with sensory deprivation or restraints.”

“I thought you weren't into blindfolds.” he answered, cocking his head as he studied where to pour the next trail of wax.

“I'm not usually but... I think I might like to try it sometime. If it's you.”

A fond smile pulled at his mouth. Yet another layer revealing itself. “Well, let me know. I won't push. I just want to give you want you want.”

“You always do.”

“Now who is being sappy?” Phil teased, stealing a kiss. “Can I try on your breasts?”

“Go ahead.” she answered with a shaky nod that made it clear she was bracing herself. Phil switched to the red candle, making a show of swirling the wax around in the jar which made Melinda's shoulders tense even further. Her eyes locked on his hands and then she took a long, deep breath, forcing herself to be still. Then, she looked up into his face, and there was that look again. Trusting. Open. Willing.

Phil leaned down, capturing her nipple in his mouth and sliding his tongue over it to feel it harden. He sucked without the faintest scrape of teeth until he had her moaning and then he abruptly pulled away and poured a thin stream of wax over her breast. She shouted with surprise and pain but never moved. Not even arching off the bed. She just cried out and hissed. Phil repeated the process again with the other breast, loving the sheen of sweat that had appeared on her skin, making her seem to glow in the candle light.

The second one left her panting with little moans and shivers and she looked into Phil's face with the most pleading eyes. He set the candle aside. As the wax hardened, he peeled each piece away, bathing the rosy skin beneath with soft kisses. She moaned as the wax on her nipples came free, and the skin there was branding-hot against his lips. 

He kissed a trail down her body, dipping his tongue into her navel and nibbling gently at the hollow of her hipbones before he settled himself between her thighs. He slid his tongue along the flushed seam of her pussy, which made her moan his name aloud. She tilted her hips back to give him a better angle, which he gladly took advantage of. He slid his hands up the curve of her ass and held her in place as he licked into her, being sure to drag the tip of his tongue deliberately over her clit with each pass. She was arching and twisting in his grip, even as he held her in place. The sound and the smell and the taste of her were all intoxicating, and Phil could feel himself growing impossibly hard in his confining boxers.

He looked up for a split second and saw her lost in the sensation of what he was doing; head thrown back, hair plastered to her sweaty forehead, eyes shut in ecstasy and he couldn't make himself wait. He skinned out of the last of his clothes and laid himself on top of her. She clung to him weakly as he sheathed himself inside. For a moment he didn't move. He couldn't. He was transfixed by... something. By her. By the trust she laid upon him which was not a burden but a blessing. 

Phil smoothed her hair out of her face and cradled her body as he began to move. She was completely pliant against him, not thrusting or seeking her own pleasure. She was letting him find it for her. And he did, after a long while of slow, unhurried lovemaking, he tipped her past the breaking point, thumbing her clit as she climaxed. He didn't last long after that as her slick, hot pussy twitched around his length. He spilled into her with a loud, prayerful moan of her name.

“Now I need another shower.” Melinda grumbled playfully, as she pillowed herself on his chest.

“Me too.” Phil said softly, watching the candle flames wink at him. “But... can we just lay here awhile first?”

She looked up at him and studied his face for a moment, the candlelight dancing in her dark eyes. “Of course.” she replied, draping herself over him and tangling her fingers in his chest hair. “Everything alright?”

“Nothing's wrong, if that's what you mean.” Phil answered, not looking at her.

“That's why I didn't ask what was wrong.” She answered with a wry smile.

He was silent for a moment, trailing his fingers along her hip. “I just can't shake the feeling that things are about to change.”

“I don't disagree. But tell me why.”

“Because isn't that always how it goes?” Phil asked. “We get settled, even just a little bit. And suddenly the whole world gets stood on its head.”

She nodded. “Like I said I don't disagree. But we'll get through it the way we always have... the way we have to. Together.”

He smiled a little and nodded as well. He would regret to his grave not telling her about Theta Protocol then and there, but there was no use in what ifs and regrets.

They stayed like that until the candles were starting to burn out, and then Melinda got him to the shower, stripped the wax-flecked bedding, and got them both clean pj’s. And for the last time for awhile, they both slept soundly.


End file.
